Half Assed
by jslurpie19
Summary: When Max and Alec find a girl that looks exactly like Max, can they see the girl for who she really is- a spy?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. Yeah, I bet you all knew that already didn't you? Written By: Me of course Chapter: 1 Summary: Something's been bothering Max ever since that regretful night over at Alec's. Could it lead to something more than Max expected?  
  
You ever get the feeling like you should be doing something but you don't know what? I don't know why, but everything that I've done lately has been plagued by this feeling of guilt like I'm forgetting someone or thing. At first I thought it was just me being paranoid, but now..... I dunno, something's not right. How in the hell am I supposed to find what's bothering me? It's not like I have extra cash to go see a shrink...like I would anyway. Maybe's it just some after school special plaguing my thoughts for something I did years ago and never really resolved. Better watch my back. Especially around that half-assed Alec.  
  
"Max? Girl, you aight?"  
  
O.C's hand waved across my face striking me out of my very wacked out thoughts. "Huh? Oh Yeah I'm fine." I picked up my parcels and acted like nothing was wrong.  
  
Like hell I am. Something screwy has been going with on ever since I spent that one night with Alec. I must have been wasted to do something so dumbass anyway. Thank god I can trust Alec to not tell Logan. Yeah, I can keep on telling myself that, but knowing Alec he'll spill in the heat of an arguement and act like nothing happened when people start to interrogate me on some other stupid shit he said.  
  
"You sure? Cause you been buggin ever since Crash last night." I shot over a glance at Cindy to drop it. Guess it was enough, cause she ended it quick. I lagged behind OC as she walked over the bike stands ready for her first route. By the time she was mounted on her bike, I was still fumbling with the lock on mine. "Piece of crap. Damnit!"  
  
I really need sleep. Fuck this job. Pays' crap anyway.  
  
"I'm going home." Before I even got to swing the lock back around, Normal's voice shot out of the air like knives. "No you're not!"  
  
You think I can kick his ass without him even knowing it? He is slow.  
  
Normal looked down at me with that god forsaken look of his trying to control the sunflower seeds that crunched inside his mouth. "We have way too many pick ups. I can't let you off."  
  
Not like you did anyway.  
  
"Max- she has to go to the doctor." OC said trying to pick up from the spot. "Again? For someone so healthy you take a hell of lotta sick days. I'm surprised I haven't fired you yet." He looked back and forth at Orginal Cindy trying to find something to throw us off. "What you got?" He asked. I looked over at Orginal Cindy expecting her to continue but she suddenly sat silent. "Well?"  
  
Think think think!  
  
"I have-um- SARS."  
  
Nice going dumbass!  
  
"SARS? If you had SARS you would be dead by now." Normal thought he had me this time. Like hell he does. I don't give up that quickly. "It's the dormant type. Yeah, um- this just makes it harder for my respitory systems to work. Like severe asthma." Orginal Cindy shook her head in agreement as if she knew all along. "Severe servere asthma. So bad, my girl can't even roll onto the floor in the morning! So bad, my girl can't even take a bath, she be stakin' for days!"  
  
Orginal Cindy just had to go that extra mile.  
  
"I get it. Okay, you're free for today, but I want your ass back in here 30 minutes early now bip, bip, bip!" He smacked my head with parcel as if to usher me on. If I wasn't so tired I would've shoved that box down his throat. "See ya girl." I slapped hands with OC as I stumbled my way outside toward Logans, somewhere with a good bed.  
  
----  
  
I know it's barely just started and you want to know more, but I'll be along sooner than you think with school ending in four days and all! Please R+R so I'll want to continue! A girl needs motivation! 


	2. Sleep

"100 pounds of pure hell!" A smirk slid across the face of the grungy scientist as he looked down at a body covered by a sheet. "I just hope these damn things work. I've been through hell trying to track down the last of these bitches." A framiliar voice seeped from the shadows of a corner of the room. "Well," he said pulling up a side revealing a tan hip prepping for a shot," these should do the trick. Smarter, faster, stronger, and if I say so myself hotter." The man gave a choked up laugh trying to ease the tension that stood in the room. "For god sakes Willard! They're freaks!" A hand shot up from the black crevise in the corner in disgust. "Sorry." Willard flicked the needle and worked his hands back down to the body pressing the needle in gently not stirring what laid underneath the sheet.  
  
"Do you want to take a look?" Willard offered holding onto the tip of the sheet ready to reveal what was underneath. "Might as well. Have to know who to kill afterwards don't I?" The man the hid under the shadows was finally revealed- White. He walked over slowly to the scientist holding on to his gun tightly as if expecting the creature to resist. " X-562. The last X-6 and probally the hardest one also, considering the egg you wanted me to work from- how old was that thing 21? Good thing it was intact as it was. I don't think I could've done anything with it if it wasn't, plus with aging the damn thing 14 years-" Willard pulled back the sheets and White stumbled back at bit at the striking resemblance of the X-6 to who else? 452. "And then there were three."  
  
------------  
  
I could really use that nap right now.  
  
I slammed open the door hoping it would close by itself from the reaction. But it didn't. Instead all I got was a surpised Logan right in front of me. "Max! What are you doing here?" Thank god for this virus, I don't think I could deal with all this touching and human contact with him right now. " I need somewhere to crash for a couple of hours, I'm beat." I threw off my jacket and tumbled into his couch ready for the z's. "Well, before you go off counting sheep I need to talk to you." I fluffed my pillow as I stirred trying to get comfortable. "Is it important?" I asked muffled from my face being enveloped in the pillow.  
  
Logan sat down on the couch opposite of me. Great now he look at me sleep as he rambles again. "More important than you think." I ignored him again turning my back towards him. Sure it pissed him off but, least I don't have to look at him if I'm still awake. "Rumours have been going around that Manticore is in activity." I didn't even turn. "Why in the hell would Manticore make more of us if there trying to get rid of us?" Logan moved his slow ass right over to the coffeee table beside me- damn, serious has this guy ever heard of personal space? "I don't know- probally to take out the first group." I know he sounded all serious about it and I really should care but sleep sounds more important than super freaks....no offense to me. "Then all they'll have is more of us on there hands- back to square one."  
  
"Not if the second batch is more loyal. They wouldn't expect a thing. After they kill you, they come back and Manticore finishes them off- end of problem." Okay, now that sounded like something Manticore would do. "What do you want me to do?" Logan stood back and moved away from me- finally. All this guilt is sending serious pangs through my ass. "Nothing, yet. After all they're just rumours. Besides, if they are true you don't espect X-6's and 7's to be roaming around Seattle for you today." Good enough for me.  
  
I love you sleep.  
  
------------  
  
It's 4:30 in the morning and I'm puking myself inside out. Am I still at Logan's? Hell if I know, it's never happened before unintentionally. I must of slept for 9 to 10 hours. Something is wrong with me and I don't know what the hell it is but I gotta figure it out soon. "Max? Max? Are you okay?" The knocking continues still after I give no response. I know it's Alec- I could tell by his voice. After washing up, I open the door very agitated.  
  
"What?!" I asked annoyed. More guilt, I hurt the guys feelings. Why am I so emotional?! "I just wanted to see if you were okay in there- considering your bond with the toilet lately." He wrapped his arms around me, as I leaned into him walking back over to my couch where I was all day. "You comfortable in that?" He asked, looking me up and down. "Does it look like it?" Sometimes I hate being a smart ass. "No. Here, let's get you into something comfortable to wear." We made a u-turn and headed towards his room right past Logan who was thankfully asleep.  
  
This is probally going to lead to something I'll regret. Again.  
  
It still amazes me how after hours of sleep I am still zoned out and seriously in need of some sleep. Alec sits me down on his soft bed as I try to stay awake. "Here." He throws a shirt my way, but with my droziness I obviously miss it. Alec laughed as he grabbed some baggy pajama pants from his dresser drawer. Half-awake I don't say anything as he pulls my shirt up over my head leaving me bare except for my bra. Goosebumps multiplied over my body as Alec lifted the shirt over my head and began to sift my arms through the sleeves. "I'm not always going to be here to do this for you." He joked. I don't know why I treat Alec so badly, because right now he's not the sleeze I know him often to be. He gently laid me down on the bed unbuckled my belt as he laid beside me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you." He lifted himself off of the bed and pulled over the tight pants off and started putting the more baggy yet comfortable pants on. After he finished putting some clothes on me Alec tucked me into his bed and left.  
  
Too bad I won't remember this tomorrow to thank him. 


	3. New Mission

Kids, kids, kids. What's the point? I mean seriously, all they are is money out of your pockets into their ass 24/7. Yeah, I know it's evil but it's my opinion isn't it? Maybe someday I'll change my mind- you know when I actually develop normal hormones and this "freak annilation" is over. Don't know who with exactly. I keep telling myself that it's Logan that I love and we're destined to be together and all this mumbo jumbo, but, lately I've felt nothing but hate for the guy. Like he's the one who started all of this. If it wasn't for his snooping around trying to save the world through me then I wouldn't be like this. I would be off minding my own business. People wouldn't have died because of me. I would've never met Alec and everything would be-  
  
"Max. How you feeling?" Great. Is it fuck with Max day or something?! Alec sat down beside me brushing my thigh. There goes that personal space again. "Here- I got this for you. Supposed to keep you awake." A took the bottle from his hand and examined the scratched out label. I didn't get much out of it though. "Rid? I need energy. Where ever you got it from take it back." I threw the bottle back over to him. Yeah, I made his ass fumble. I always get a kick out of that. "It's different for normal people."  
  
Yeah. Normal.  
  
"Look- it's a chemical imbalence thing. For them- it mellows them out. But for us, like a gallon of coffee." Alec handed it back over to me. Well, he's normally up to qouta on his "medicine" musta went outta his way for this. "Logan told me about the Manticore thing." God, is Logan here?! I hope he didn't see me-  
  
"Don't worry he doesn't know. Your secrect safe with me. We're going to go see what we can find, gotta tip that there shipping these X-6's down here today. One of the the new X-6's could kick our asses alone." Pills never tasted so good. Maybe it was the strawberry soda though. Oh well, I never could care for the difference, long as they were together. Alec stood up grabbing his jacket that overlapped the living room table. "Got a tip they're dropping them off in an old wherehouse in Sector 4. We don't have much time. Place is probally gaurded." Well the pills started to work. My eyes finally fully opened. And I could get off the couch by myself. "Hold on a sec, lemme get dressed." Alec watched me go into Logan's room where I usually kept my extra clothes- good he's not here. "Do you need help?" Alec asked from outside. I could tell the snottiness in his tone. "Ass." God, now I know why I hate him.  
  
---------  
  
"Uhh..... Mr. White has set up a special mission for you X-562." The brown hallowed eyes watches Willard pace around the room. 24 hours had passed and still not a word from X-562. They did spruce her up a bit. Instead of a white sheet to cover her, X-562 was dressed fully in black leather except for her baby tee and her white Nike Shox's- unscuffed. She was like an exact replica of Max. Only difference was that X-562 was two inches shorter. Even the uncanny resembalence scared Willard. "Your mission is to track down an kill 452- an escaped Manticore X-5. Anyone along associating with her is manditory for assination. This includes EYES ONLY a.k.a Logan Cale. White wants you to get as much of information as you can out of them so don't kill them immediately. Basically, you'll be working for the inside. " Photos slid across the metallic silver table right one after another. X-562 eyes watched skillfully memerising every face to the last wrinkle.  
  
"You understand? Are you getting any of this at all?" Willard raised his voice a little as if X-562 was deaf. He was still a little bit skittish around their kind and moved quickly trying to keep his distance from the girl. Still, she watched him. "Guess so." For once Willard finally locked eyes with the girl. He felt the greatest regret for what he had done. Creating to destroy. He kneled down on the side of X-562 and smiled. "We can't exactly call you 562 can we? How about Ari?"  
  
------------  
  
Alec's stupid self got us lost again. For the third time. We're already an hour late. Yeah, I'm bitching but so what? It's his damn fault in the first place so I deserve a right to bitch. What dumbass is yelling?  
  
"You hear that?" Alec asked. Already he was crouched down ready to attack. "Nah, I couldn't hear it over my brain." Yeah, it was gay but good enough. I crouched down beside him to satisfy his little stare. Now I can see why he was like that. "Do you see that?"  
  
Don't answer that  
  
Don't answer that  
  
Don't answer that-  
  
It looked like White and some girl. She didn't look a day over 15. "Is that White?" I asked. This time Alec was the one with the face. Damn, crash and burn. Never think aloud. "That girl looks just like you- think it's Sam?" A moved closer breaking some twigs under my weight. "Nah, she's too short. Why is she with White?" I had no idea myself, but I think some ass kicking would do the trick. "Do you think we should go?" Suddenly dumbass White held a gun up to the girls' head. Funny thing was she didn't look at all scared. All she did was look at him in spite. Wow, I like her already. "Let's go."  
  
Alec and I have this connection when we go save the day. Like some freakish twin thing. He always knows what I'm gonna do next. I don't know if's it's something that Manticore implanted in us, but what ever it is it comes in handy. White didn't even have time to react when I face kicked his ass into his own window. Still, the girl didn't even scream- or say anything for that matter. Maybe she was in shock, I sure as hell was, she looked exactly like me. I guess it got Alec too because he stopped in his tracks along time ago and still hadn't moved. But before we could even do anything else a truck comes out of nowhere piling down the street with dudes shooting out of the window at us. Didn't take us long to figure out who it was- we grabbed the girl and bailed.  
  
Whoa, she looks too damn close to me. 


	4. London Bridge Goes Falling Down

"Where do you think she's from?" I asked as I sat down on the arm of the chair beside Alec. I could feel his hand making circles on my exposed back, he really pisses me off. "You bitch, why don't you stop?" He laughed and walked into the kitchen, I hope he falls on something. "Well, she's definately not a X5 I can tell you that now." I wonder if he would fall in love with her instead of me just for that fact that they can touch. What?! She is a exact replica of me. "Well, if she's not a X5 then what the hell is she?!" He eyes watched me as I paced around the room, she's really staring to scare the shit outta me.  
  
Logan finally turned his eyes off the girl and looked at me in the eyes the first time in, well I don't know how long, but I can tell you this- a hell of a long time. "A X6 apparently. They must of still had some of the blood from you leftover when they almost killed you. All they have to do is map out the genetics- and there you go a X6." Alec walked back eat. Should've known his ass would be stuffing his face at a time like this. "Are you sure about that Logan?" You could see the corn flakes and milk flopping down his chin, could he please get a room it's making me nausious. "Not a chance in hell." Suddenly, Logan's head stared whirling around the room, all bluring together like when you run around in circles too long, fun at first but then-" Max!" All I could hear was bowls dropping and somone's feet clumsily making their way to the phone. Was I dead? No. Was I gonna be? Sure as hell I am.  
  
This bright light was shining directly in my face and all I could see was red because my eyes were closed. I wanted to open but... other parts of my body didn't think it was such a good thing to do at the time. It's weird how I can still think to myself but not move a damn thing no matter how hard I tried. The only thing I could do was hear, and I heard everything. "Is she gonna be okay?" Bet you can guess who's voice that was. "She just fainted, can't see why though. She'll come to soon. I think it's in your best intrest if we run some blood tests on her to see if she's okay." Logan hastily agreed. Dr. Carr is a good man.  
  
Mostly what I heard after that was feet shuffling and a closing door. I wonder if that girl was here with them. They couldn't have left her alone, god knows what she's capable of. "Okay, Max. Let's see what's bothering you." Carr rolled himself from the desk over to this slab of metal I was laying on flicking on a needle for the shot that would reveal all my problems. "And here we go," his words dragged as he injected what I hoped a clean needle. It felt like a big ass mosquito switching my blood for AIDS, how conveinent. "There we go. Now lets get down to the bottom of this shall we?" Carr pulled off his rubber gloves throwing them into the bin as he scribbled down on some sticky paper wrapping it around my blood sample. By now I could open my eyes, but I didn't say anything to announce it to the whole world. It's a lot easier to know what's going on and what people really want to say when they know you're unconscious. 


	5. The Verdict

Okay now I'm fully awake sitting up on that slab (which is killing my ass by the way) waiting for Carr to get the test results back. Everyone's eyes just locked on me as if they looked away from a second they migh miss something extradorinary. Whatever, it's just freaking me out and I wish they would stop. "Max." His voice sounded so brain dead I knew I was suspecting some bad news. Well, at least everyone stopped looking at me for a second. Carr just sat down in his squeaky little wheelie chair and look around the whole room slowly observing the place as if he was checking to see if something was stolen while he was gone.  
  
"What did you find out?" I jumped from the sound of Logan's voice. I didn't know he was behind me, I thought something was missing. "I found out a something none of which you'll like I suppose." That just gave it away. It's my examination and he's talking to Logan about some crap as if I was a car back from some teenagers late night joy ride. I know it isn't life threatening because he's eyes would be all sad and droopy instead of in some cold stare. I think he hates me now. "Well what's wrong?" Alec's eyes looked pretty intense and kinda jumpy, like it was him instead of me.  
  
"I don't know Max, why don't you tell me?" Carr sneered at me. I can't believe that bastard sneered at me!  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Carr?! Do your damn job so we can get out of here!"  
  
"I bet you say that a lot don't you Max?!" Now why in the hell is this dude trying to pick a fight with me?! I may be sick but I can still kick his ass.  
  
"To who?!" Okay, I'm hoppin my ass of this piece of crap! Who wants some?!  
  
"You know what I'm talking about slut!"  
  
"Hey don't let me ever catch those words coming out of your damn mouth! You got that?!" Alec slammed his ass hard against the wall. That always shuts them up. Hey, I think he pissed in his pants. Yep, there goes the dribbling pee down his dangling legs. Ha ha, serves you right ass whole.  
  
"Ha," okay now he's trying to bring himself back from embarassment. Can't wait to hear this," I knew that's something you would say Alec. Instinct isn't it? Protect the unit."  
  
"I don't have a unit Carr. Manticore doesn't exist anymore." Somehow Carr got himself back on the ground. There goes my fun. "Oh but we all do Alec." He laughed a little, guess it gave him dramatic effect. "Father, mother," his beedy little eyes turned down to my stomach,"and child." Should've waited.  
  
"How do you know it's Alec's and not Logan?!" I was scared as hell. Everything started to add up. The constant throwing up, eating, passing out okay maybe that wasn't normal. "Do the math. You can't even get in contact with Logan let alone have sex with him without his virus flaring up! Alec is the only possibility left."  
  
He did make a point. The baby definately wasn't Logan's. "You don't know me! It could be anyone!"  
  
"Oh really Max! Who?!" This time it came from Logan. I could tell from his face, he was sad but to pissed off to cry. He doesn't deserve this. He's been nothing but good to me and even Alec and I did this to him. I don't know who it could possibly be I don't remeber being with anyone besides Logan and that guy a while back. "I want you both out. I can't take this anymore."  
  
"Logan," like that was gonna stop him Alec great idea," LOGAN!"  
  
Logan was already gone and so was my home and life fading along with him. 


	6. Breakin it down for OC

"Hey boo. What's up?" Orginal Cindy still her same old self. We're girls and I'm lucky to have her as a friend. "You a'ight? Where's Logan?" OC always knew when something was up thank god she let us in the house before I had to say anything. I was really to tired to explain anything, but you know Alec and I need a place to stay. "Logan's gone." I could feel OC slide down beside me as I laid my big arrogant head in my hands. Oh god, don't cry. Damn, I'm crying. "I'm- I'm pregnant." The words were hard enough to come by with all my guilt let alone the sniffing uncontroblly and red puffy eyes. OC rubbed my back, that's what Logan used to do before well....you know the virus. "What? From who? Logan?"  
  
"If it was Logan odds are he probally wouldn't have left me."  
  
"Well then who is the baby's daddy?"  
  
My finger shot up to Alec. I knew Original Cindy looked just as shocked as I did making Alec more guilty and nervous. "But you HATE Alec." O. Cindy's voice turned so cold. I could tell she was looking staight at Alec with every ounce of hate in her body. "Believe me I'm just as suprised as you are." Maybe I should've worded that differently.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DRUG MY GIRL?!" I could hear Alec's body slammed up against the wall along with a few slaps. "Cindy, I didn't-"  
  
"YOU GET YOUR KICKS OR SOMETHIN'?!" Another slap. And another. Okay this was getting out of hand. "OC! Lay off of him!"  
  
"You want me to lay off of HIM after he took advantage of you and ruined everything that you and Logan worked so hard for?!" She slammed his body up against the wall again. I think she broke the wall, she's pretty strong.  
  
"OC, I can tell if Alec's lying a mile away. I don't know how it happened but neither of us know. NONE OF US." Orignal Cindy finally let up off Alec. Still pissed but she let go. "We just need a place to crash for a while until we get back on our feet okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay, whatever," Oringal Cindy slammed her finger back up in his face. I swear centimeter more of pressure and she could have cut him," I STILL don't TRUST YOU." 


End file.
